melroseplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Oriole
Oriole is the 13th episode of Melrose Place (2009). Synopsis AMANDA'S BOYFRIEND (GUEST STAR BILLY CAMPBELL, "4400") COMES TO TOWN WHILE VIOLET AND AUGGIE PREPARE TO LEAVE — Violet (Ashlee Simpson) asks Auggie (Colin Egglesfield) to leave town with her. Amanda (Heather Locklear) puts Ella (Katie Cassidy) in charge of a lavish party at her house to celebrate the arrival of her billionaire boyfriend Ben (guest star Billy Campbell). However, after Amanda spies Ella and Ben together in a compromising position, she lashes out. Meanwhile, Riley (Jessica Lucas) asks Jonah (Michael Rady) if they can start over. Recap Ella walks into The Complex Courtyard looking a bit disheveled. She stops to take off her sunglasses to verify she's really seeing Amanda moving into her penthouse apartment. This also reveals smudged eye make-up as if she's been crying following Jonah's being non-committal. Nice subtle detail. Elle tries to sneak past the movers without Amanda noticing her, but to no avail. Amanda wants to talk about her party, but not before taking one look at Ella to comment she'll need to take her mind off her one-night stand first. Ella denies it being a one-night stand. "Well, you keep telling yourself that," Amanda coldly replies. Turns out Amanda is unhappy with the caterers they have hired and has fired them. Ella needs to find someone to provide food for Amanda's party on short notice. Amanda insists she better get someone good because Ben has hinted at this being a special night. Also, she wants all of The Complex tenants to be in attendance. Ella's not sure that's a possibility, but, you know, Amanda wants it so. Riley receiving a text about the party from Ella as she organizes Jonah's comic book collection at The Destroyed Love Nest. How sad is that? Jonah walks in. He starts trying to set up the bomb, but Riley is completely apologetic and understanding of his anger. Her idea is for them to go back to the way things were before their engagement. They were happy before the stresses of getting married. Jonah sees through this plan. Basically, she wants him to commit to someone who doesn't want to commit. Riley believes they owe it to themselves to try and make this work. Jonah's not convinced. Ella is already at Auggie's, trying to get some short-notice catering. He's grateful for the opportunity after losing his job at Coal. Elle spots a bottle of alkeehall and begins giving him the third degree. Auggie claims he was trying out a new shrimp recipe with tequila lime sauce. Ella's not buying it and makes him promise he won't screw this up. "Don't test me. Half my clients are in rehab." David's on his laptop, entering the phone number he swiped from Lauren's phone into a tracking service. He writes down the address of the guy who drugged Lauren, puts it in his pocket and starts to walk out. He's met with Jonah at his door. He'd like to know if he could crash on David's couch. This is somewhat funny. Pre-emptive doghouse planning. He starts out saying he just needs a quiet workspace, but then reveals the wedding is off. Then he admits he slept with Ella. David thinks Jonah should keep it to himself. "So, what? I'm supposed to carry around this massive secret around for the rest of my life?" "Exactly," says David. Outdoors at Ben's Estate where the party will be, Ella is on the phone leaving a message on Jonah's voicemail while ordering people around. She's wondering if she'll see him at the party. She has a worried look on her face. Indoors at Ben's Estate, Auggie is being the chef, explaining to his cooks how to complete one of his recipes. Ella walks in to check on him and there's a cute little exchange as Ella picks up a glass of clear liquid and asks if Auggie is OK. She starts sipping from the glass and Auggie encourages her to finish it off as she can always get more from the tap. Ella gags and spits out the water. She just wants to make sure Auggie's on top of things because she knows how itchy Amanda's firing finger is. Ella makes some declarations about how barbaric Amanda can be when Ben walks in and finishes off Ella's assertion by claiming Amanda bathes in the blood of her victims. He introduces himself, but Ella already knows all about him, including that he is dating Amanda and just heard everything she said. He's carrying a box of impressive wines that catch Auggie's eye. Amanda enters and Ben covers for Ella's behind-Amanda's-back trash talking. He winks at Ella. Riley and Violet begin talking. "I saw Auggie kiss you last night." Riley seems mortified by this, so Violet lets up a bit and actually asks for once if Riley is interested. She explains to Violet what happened and that she has no interest. Violet says she's sorry about Riley's break-up, and Riley returns the favor by apologizing for what Violet had to go through the night before. You know... killing someone. But you know what'll make them feel better about their plights, Violet beams. They should totally go to Amanda's party. At the party, Amanda and Ella are walking and talking. They're going over final arrangements. Amanda doesn't want any lilies in the flower arrangements. Ella's on it. For once, Amanda's impressed with Ella's control of the whole thing and pays her some compliments. Elle is speechless at first, but manages to gush about how Amanda is her idol. This seems to work well and Amanda hints that Ella might be getting some additional responsibility soon. Amanda turns to talk to some party-goers and leaves Ella with an ear-to-ear smile. That is, until she sees Violet and Riley entering the party. They all greet each other and Violet immediately excuses herself, saying she's going to check out the food. "Of course you are," Ella quips to herself now that she's awkwardly left alone with Riles. She tries to get some information out of Riley about what's going on with her and Jonah, but all Riley says is that she and Jonah "had a very honest conversation," which could mean anything! Just then, Jonah shows up. Riley is surprised to see Jonah. Ella takes Jonah's showing up as a sign that he has broken the news to Riley. "It's better to know where things stand, isn't it?" Ella directs to Riley. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ella verifies what she suspects through a little more questioning. She's visibly upset and asks to take Jonah aside privately. Jonah tries to play it off in front of Riley by asking if they need to talk about some computer thing, but Ella quickly shoots back, "No, about something else." Hot. She wants to know why Jonah hasn't confessed to Riley yet. She would've never gone through with sleeping together if she knew he would be acting this way. Jonah just says it's complicated and he doesn't know how to break it to Riley. Ella thinks he's just as non-committal as Riley and maybe they should stick with each other. She stomps off in a huff. Riley saw all of this from a distance and asks Jonah what it was all about. He just says she was mad because he wouldn't schmooze. Lies. So many lies! They walk and talk with Jonah still in a bit of a daze, but Riley wants to reminisce about the good ol' days of their relationship. The party reminds her of a party they went to their freshman year of college. Jonah finally gets onboard with the memories and it's a bunch of inside joke nonsense. Riley spots Auggie across the party and they lock eyes. Violet spots Riley spotting Auggie and glowers. Glower power! Seeing Riley back with Jonah throws Auggie into a jealous fit. He storms into the kitchen, grabs a bottle of wine and begins chugging away. Chug, chug, chug! David's Porsche roars into a parking space outside a little recording studio. Lauren's drug guy is inside laying down some phat beats. David buzzes the intercom and says he's a delivery guy. He's let him in. David starts asking right away if the guy knows Lauren and the guy inexplicably halfway admits that he might've been with her last night. Who is this guy -- DJ Dumbass? David shoves him to the ground. DJ Dumbass gets up and tries to fight back, but makes the mistake of calling Lauren a whore, which... hey, you can't blame the guy for semantic accuracy, but it sends David into a rage. He slugs the guy, sending him sprawling onto a glass coffee table. You know, nobody ever lands on a coffee table that isn't glass. David stands over DJ Dumbass and phat beats him. Night has fallen at Amanda's party and a crowd has gathered at the steps of the mansion where Ben is getting ready to make a toast. He doesn't always drink beer, but when he does... He spends his toast complimenting Amanda in his geeky, cool way and sets up the big moment. He reaches for the ring box and Amanda perks up. He opens it for her and instead of a ring, a gorgeous, white Bentley convertible pulls up the driveway. At ULA, Lauren has decided to check herself out of the hospital. That's how good a doctor she is. She could probably even perform surgery on herself. As she's leaving, DJ Dumbass calls out to her from an ER bed. He's all bruised and bloody. Still, he feels he can be a smartass and sarcastically compliments her bedside manner. Lauren closes the curtain around his bed so she can jam him in his bruised kidney and let him know he got what he deserved in case he's serious about pressing charges against David. Auggie chops his finger with a knife in the kitchen on account of being drunk. Violet sees this and pulls him aside. She knows that Riley has driven him to this and Violet thinks that as long he lives near her, he'll keep turning back to the bottle. Violet needs to get away from haunting reminders, too. She thinks they should leave LA. Auggie can't be bothered with this right now. Ben opens a jewelry box to reveal an insanely sparkly necklace. Only thing is: he's showing it to Ella. And for some reason, he decides to put it around her neck. Of course, Amanda sees this from the doorway, she and Ella lock eyes and Amanda walks off upset. Ella chases down Amanda to apologize and make it very clear there was nothing going on between her and Ben. "Ella, in what universe would you think for one moment that I was threatened by you. I mean, you're a junior publicist with a barely-there career. You're a nobody in this town." Ouch. And it doesn't stop there. Amanda points out Ella does not measure up as her protégé and only succeeds in attracting men. "But they don't stay long, do they?" Ella tries to break in and say she wasn't trying to do anything, but Amanda isn't through. "Oh, come on. No one wears a dress that short without an endgame." She sends Ella off to go see if the party planner needs any help, which in publicist speak just means "go away." Ben shows up to reiterate he was just playing with Ella and he only has eyes for Amanda. He levels with Amanda that he knows she hated the car and presents her with the necklace. Amanda admits she was expecting something more, which makes Ben realize how uncool he has been all along. Amanda, however, plays it off as if she really wouldn't be interested in a marriage proposal anyway. Lauren shows up at David's door. She brings up DJ Dumbass. She tries to spin the story about the guy and tries to fish for what he told David. David only cares about protecting Lauren. She's used to handling things on her own, she says. "You're not on your own anymore. You're with me." Back at the party, Riley is leading Jonah around by the hand with a big smile on her face. She's still in her nostalgia mood. Riley wants to get it on in the library like they did back in the day. He stops Riley and figures this is as good a time as any to break it to her. "If there's any chance we can go back to the way it was -- any chance at all, there's something you need to know. I slept with Ella last night." He says he's sorry. "You're sorry? I don't even know who you are." She walks out. Afterhours at WoodwardPK, Amanda looks over photos of apartments and says she doesn't see the painting she's looking for to a blonde man who oddly looks a bit like a David clone. He's even wearing black. He says he was able to get into all apartments except for David's. Amanda figures she's going to have to get in closer to get what she wants. Jonah walks through The Complex Courtyard after the party. Ella is waiting for him and having a celebratory drink after seeing Riley rush out of the party. Jonah isn't so happy about what he just did to Riley. Ella invites him back to her place, but Riley happens to be sitting across the courtyard by the pool, crying. Jonah says he needs time to think and parts ways with Ella. David and Lauren are still in bed together when there's a knock at the door. David goes to answer it and it's Jonah. "I told her." David hugs him. Lauren steps out of the bedroom in a big t-shirt. Jonah realizes he's intruding and begins to name a back-up place he could stay, but Lauren stops him. "Jonah, no. Whatever happened, you're staying here." Jonah breaks down crying and David hugs him again. Auggie spots Riley drinking tea alone in The Complex Courtyard. He just walks on. Violet packs up her apartment, taking special care with a framed photo of her mom. Riley comes back from a run in the morning and notices Auggie's apartment door open and all the furniture has been cleared out. An enveloped letter for Riley is the only thing left. Riley is reading his letter as he and Violet rode off throught the desert. "I know I should have said goodbye in person, but I always want to remember you smiling. All I want is for you to be happy, Riley. Love, Auggie." Starring :Katie Cassidy as Ella Simms :Shaun Sipos as David Breck :Stephanie Jacobsen as Lauren Yung :Jessica Lucas as Riley Richmond :Michael Rady as Jonah Miller :Ashlee Simpson as Violet Foster :Colin Egglesfield as Auggie Kirkpatrick Special Guest Star :Heather Locklear as Amanda Woodward Guest starring :Billy Campbell as Ben Brinkley :Olympia Lettry as Amanda's assistant :Max Tsarev as Bass Player :Rusty Joiner as Magnus Balack :Niall Matter as Rick Paxton :Azie Tesfai as Nurse Mandy Quotes *Ella: (after Amanda sees her with Ben, trying on the necklace) I promise you that you can trust me. *Amanda: Ella, in what universe would you think for one moment that I was threatened by you? *Ella: I wasn't implying... *Amanda: You were, and it's presumptuous. I mean, you're a junior publicist with a barely-there career, a nobody in this town. *Ella: I know...I'm sorry. *Amanda: You may fancy yourself my protégé, but let's be honest, you don't measure up. I mean, you have enough flash to catch the eye of Ben or any other man for that matter. But they don't stay long, do they? *Ella: I, I wasn't trying to... *Amanda: Oh, come on. No one wears a dress that short without an end game. ---- :*Ella: (sees a tequila bottle on Auggie's table) Auggie, sweetheart, please tell me you did not hit this. :*Auggie: I was trying out a new recipe, rock shrimp with a tequila lime sauce. :*Ella: Oh really? Does that dish come with a side of total B.S.? ---- :*Ella: (to Auggie) I think I spotted a guillotine in Amanda's penthouse. Watching heads roll is probably up there with snuffing out careers and Tasering her enemies' nether-regions. :*Ben: (walks up behind Ella) I hear she bathes in the blood of virgins and could kill a man with her pinky finger ---- :*(Ella offers to let Auggie work as the chef for Amanda's party) :*Auggie: Ella, thank you. You have no idea how much I need this gig. :*Ella: Oh please, it's the least I can do. Especially after believing you were a knife-wielding lady killer gone AWOL. ---- *David: (visiting Lauren in the hospital) Is the part of your training, finding out what it's like to almost die? *Lauren: If it is, I think I flunked. Music *"Disappear" by Kitten Control *"Hold Me In Your Arms" by Pixie Lott *"Jumping Into Rivers" by Diana Vickers *"Say Goodbye" by Josh Altman *"Give It To Me Right" by Melanie Fiona *"Change" by Daniel Merriweather (No Wale) *"Things You Said (Remix 1)" by Roy Campanella, III *"Be My Lover" by Chris Lago *"Do What I Gotta Do" by Kim Morrell *"By The Time" by Mika and Imogen Heap *"Take My Body" by Sarah Leichtenberg *"Bloodstream" by Stateless *"Love Is The End" by Keane Trivia *The address on the honeymoon envelope that Riley finds in the mail shows Jonah's address as 4616 Melrose Place Apt. 7, West Hollywood, CA, 90069. *This episode marks the final appearances of Colin Egglesfield (Auggie) and Ashley Simpson-Wentz (Violet). ALLUSIONS *Ella: (to Auggie, after accusing him of drinking on the job) I'm sorry to get all Dr. Drew on you, it's just after seeing Caleb get summarily canned right in front of me, I'm still a little shell-shocked. *This is a reference to Drew Pinsky, a doctor who specializes in addiction medicine. He became famous for hosting the radio talk show Loveline and several TV series on MTV and VH1. *Ella: (to Auggie) Oh my god, we have got to get you on Top Chef. Then you could introduce me to Padma. *Top Chef is a reality cooking competition series that debuted on the Bravo network in 2006. Padma Lakshmi took over as the show's host in the second season. Category:2009 episodes